An Unending Journey
by constantinite
Summary: complete/ republish/ ...dia tak perlu takut lagi karena pemuda setengah elf itu yang akan menemaninya./ Enjoy :)


An Unending Journey

A Naruto Fanfiction

.

"Kemasi barang-barangmu. Kita lanjutkan perjalanan sebelum hari beranjak siang."

Seorang pemuda setengah elf menyibak tirai tenda. Gadis bermata _emerald_ yang tengah menghuni tenda tersebut mendongakkan kepala. Dihentikannya aktivitas mencatat pada buku tua miliknya.

"Kenapa buru-buru sekali?" tanyanya dengan kening berkerut. Diletakkannya pena bulu yang digunakannya untuk menulis di atas wadah tinta.

Pemuda itu mengangkat tangannya, menunjukkan seekor anak burung Puppuri—burung liar pengantar berita—yang tengah hinggap di tangannya. Burung itu mengepakkan sayapnya sekali, seolah ikut meyakinkan gadis itu bahwa mereka harus bergegas.

"Tuan Yamato di barat yang mengirim. Mereka sedang butuh bantuan."

Gadis bernama Sakura itu mengerutkan kening, mencoba mengingat-ingat siapa gerangan Tuan Yamato yang dimaksud pemuda itu—Sasuke.

"Kolonel pasukan Ksatria Putih yang itu?" Sakura memiringkan kepalanya ke kiri, diiringi dengan anggukan Sasuke. "Baiklah. Aku akan berkemas. Kau bongkar saja tendanya," kata Sakura sambil bangkit dari duduknya yang nyaman.

Sasuke mengangguk sekilas kemudian berbalik dan pergi. Di dalam, Sakura dengan cekatan merapikan alat tulisnya dan barang-barang yang ada di dalam tenda, kemudian memasukkannya dengan paksa ke dalam tas ransel kulit usang yang selalu menemani perjalanan mereka berdua mengelilingi negeri Loussena—negeri kaya raya yang terkenal dengan kemajuannya.

Tidak butuh waktu lama bagi gadis sembilan belas tahun itu untuk mengemasi barang-barang yang ada di dalam tenda. Sasuke pelan-pelan mencabut pasak-pasak yang digunakan untuk menyokong tenda begitu Sakura menampakkan dirinya keluar.

"Ada berita apa dari sana?" tanya Sakura begitu mereka sudah selesai berkemas.

Kini keduanya tengah membenahi tas masing-masing. Ransel kulit Sakura menggembung, penuh dengan buku-buku dan barang-barang lain sedangkan Sasuke membawa tas berisi tenda dan pasak.

"Entahlah. Tori hanya bilang kalau Tuan Yamato mendapat kiriman dari istana dan membutuhkanku."

Tori—burung Puppuri terlatih itu—tiba-tiba hinggap di bahu Sasuke. Sasuke kemudian tersenyum tipis sambil mengelus puncak kepala burung berbulu biru-perak itu lembut, membuat Tori keasyikan dan semakin menyurukkan kepalanya mendekat pada Sasuke.

Diam-diam Sakura melirik Sasuke yang sedang asyik mengelus Tori. Ini satu keajaiban seorang elf. Punya insting alam dan bersahabat baik dengan alam. Sasuke yang setengah elf—berkat ayahnya yang menurut ceritanya adalah seorang elf dan ibu manusia—juga punya insting alam. Dia sedikit banyak bisa meramalkan cuaca melalui prediksi angin, bersahabat dengan hewan-hewan, bahkan hewan hutan liar pun bisa jinak kepadanya.

Dari luar Sasuke sangat mirip dengan manusia kebanyakan, mengingat rupa seorang elf yang tidak mempunyai sisi kemiripan sedikit pun dengan manusia. Sakura jadi sering bertanya-tanya sendiri dalam hati, bagaimana mungkin ibu Sasuke bisa menikah dan memiliki anak? Sasuke selalu menanggapinya dengan seringaian saat Sakura sedang iseng menanyakannya.

Sasuke walaupun tampak seperti manusia, tetapi dia juga punya sedikit keanehan yang membedakannya dengan manusia pada umumnya. Kulitnya yang pucat terlihat sedikit bersisik, mirip seperti kulit para elf—tentu saja kulit Sasuke hanya seperti manusia normal, tidak seperti milik para elf yang berwarna-warni.

"Kau sedang liat apa, Sakura? Ayo bergegas. Matahari akan sangat menyengat begitu kita sampai di barat sore nanti."

Sakura buru-buru mengikuti langkah Sasuke yang ada di depannya. Buru-buru disejajarkannya langkah kecilnya dengan langkah lebar-lebar Sasuke.

"Kira-kira ada berita apa ya dari istana..." gumam Sakura.

Sasuke terlihat menggedikkan bahu tak acuh. Dia masih sibuk memakaikan sesuatu di leher Tori. Sakura mengerutkan keningnya heran saat melihat Sasuke melingkarkan kalung kecil berbandul kipas di leher Tori.

"Itu lambang keluargamu, kan?" tanya Sakura memastikan.

Setahunya, walaupun Sasuke adalah anak setengah elf, dia berasal dari keluarga bangsawan kuno. Keluarga Uchiha merupakan satu-satunya bangsawan kuno yang masih bertahan hingga sekarang, walaupun kini keluarganya hanya tersisa dirinya dan kakak laki-lakinya yang juga setengah elf.

Sasuke mengangguk mengiyakan sebagai jawaban pertanyaan Sakura. Tentu saja hal ini mengundang kebingungan beruntun pada Sakura.

"Kenapa kau memakaikan kalung itu? Memangnya Tori milikmu?"

Sasuke melirik Sakura sejenak sebelum menyeringai tipis, nyaris tak kentara. "Memangnya Tori milik Tuan Yamato?" balasnya membalik pertanyaan.

Sakura berdecak sebal. Ada kalanya seorang Sasuke menjadi sangat menyebalkan. Walaupun sifat dingin dan cueknya sudah luar biasa menyebalkan.

"Terserah kau saja lah," dengus Sakura, kemudian berdecak.

Mereka kemudian melanjutkan perjalanan mereka tanpa banyak berkomunikasi. Begitu mereka sampai di perbatasan hutan, buru-buru Sasuke mengenakan mantel merah bata panjangnya, kemudian diikuti Sakura yang merapatkan tudung mantel yang sedari tadi sudah dipakainya.

Tentu kehadiran Sasuke dan Sakura akan menimbulkan masalah kalau mereka tidak menyembunyikan identitas mereka. Tidak ada elf yang diterima dengan baik di negeri ini, apalagi seorang manusia setengah elf. Pasti sudah menjadi cacian masyarakat. Begitu juga dengan Sakura.

Tidak ada seorang pun di negeri Loussena yang memiliki warna rambut mencolok seperti miliknya. Warna merah jambu seperti itu akan mengundang banyak desas-desus karena orang-orang mencolok hanya akan dianggap penyihir. Dalam legenda kuno Antropa, para penyihir masa lalu banyak dideskripsikan sebagai wanita mencolok—dari segi apa pun itu. Padahal jelas-jelas Sakura tidak bisa memakai sihir, dia hanya bisa mengobati dengan ilmu pengobatan yang dipelajari sedari kecil.

Kedua berjalan dalam diam melewati kerumunan orang-orang yang berkerumun sesak di pasar kota. Tori juga sudah menyembunyikan dirinya di balik mantel Sasuke. Akan menjadi hal aneh kalau seorang Puppuri hinggap pada manusia. Bukan hal yang biasa, mengingat bahwa hanya ada satu atau dua Puppuri yang bisa dijinakkan.

Mereka masih saja diam walaupun sudah melewati batas kota. Memang bukan kebiasaan mereka untuk mengobrol sepanjang perjalanan. Mereka lebih suka terhanyut dalam pikiran masing-masing.

"Kau lelah?" tanya Sasuke tiba-tiba, menyentak Sakura dari lamunannya.

Buru-buru Sakura menggeleng dari balik tudung jubah panjangnya. "Tidak. Kita lanjutkan saja. Ini sudah hampir sampai, kan?"

Sasuke mengangguk sebagai jawaban. "Hn. Kalau kau lelah katakan saja."

"Baik."

Mereka kembali diam dan menikmati perjalanan sunyi mereka. Sakura tanpa sadar memperlambat jalannya saat mereka melewati sebuah ladang rumput yang luas.

"Hei, Sasuke... Kau tidak lelah terus-terusan berkelana ke seluruh negeri?" tanya Sakura sambil terus melihat ladang rumput yang hijau itu.

Sasuke melirik Sakura sekilas. "Kenapa harus?"

"Bukannya kau memberanikan diri masuk ke istana karena kau ingin menjadi ksatria di sana?"

"Kau sendiri? Sejak kecil belajar ilmu pengobatan, tapi malah berakhir dengan menemani perjalananku."

Sakura tersenyum masam. "Entahlah. Yang jelas," Sakura memotong kalimatnya. Dipandanginya langit menjelang sore berwarna jingga yang terlihat indah, "aku tidak menyesal ikut berkelana denganmu," gumamnya dengan senyum manis.

Sasuke tersenyum samar, mendengus. "Aku juga jadi tidak merasa kesepian," gumamnya teramat lirih, sampai-sampai Sakura tidak bisa mendengarnya. "Lagipula.. Seorang elf tidak akan diterima di negeri ini, 'kan," lanjutnya dengan air muka sendu yang jarang ditunjukkannya.

Sakura hanya diam dan mengamati perubahan ekspresi Sasuke. Memang benar. Sehebat apa pun keahlian pedang Sasuke, atau sekuat apa pun dirinya, Sasuke tidak akan pernah diterima menjadi bagian istana. Sama seperti sekarang ini. Walaupun Sasuke sudah lulus semua uji coba untuk menjadi anggota pasukan Ksatria Merah—yang tentu saja sudah dilipat gandakan tingkat kesulitannya untuk mencegah Sasuke berhasil—Sasuke tetap tidak diangkat menjadi seorang Ksatria Merah.

Berbekal lencana panglima yang didapatnya dari Kakashi—seorang pria pemalas yang entah bagaimana bisa menjadi panglima Kstaria Merah—Sasuke memulai perjalanannya mengelilingi negeri Loussena yang sangat luas. Kakashi lah satu-satunya anggota istana yang menerima kehadiran Sasuke, bahkan memuji kehebatan berpedang Sasuke. Dia juga memberikan lencananya dengan mempertaruhkan jabatannya untuk memastikan Sasuke tidak dikirim ke perbatasan negera untuk berperang. Sasuke menaruh hormat besar dan menurut pada pria itu.

"Hei, pernah tidak kau berpikir mengapa kau dan aku dikirim untuk berkeliling negeri?"

Sasuke mendengus. "Bukannya sudah pasti? Aku dikirim untuk menjalankan perintah ini karena tidak ada seorang pun yang menginginkan aku masuk di istana. Mungkin hanya Kakashi yang benar-benar mengakuiku. Kalau kau..." Sasuke menggantung kalimatnya. Diliriknya Sakura yang tengah memandang kosong ke depan, "bukannya kau murid kesayangan Tsunade? Kenapa bisa-bisanya dia juga mengirimmu ikut bersamaku?"

Sakura tersenyum masam. "Walaupun Tsunade-_sama_ adalah pemimpin negeri ini, tentu beliau mendapat tekanan sana sini karena terus-terusan berdiri di depanku untuk membelaku. Aku tidak mau menyusahkan beliau lagi. Karena itu, aku langsung mengiyakan perintah keluar dari istana begitu Panglima Pasukan Pengawal Istana memerintahkanku."

"Kau bodoh, ya?"

"Ya, mungkin." Sakura membentangkan tangannya sambil menghirup napas dalam-dalam, "tapi aku tidak menyesal. Aku tahu banyak hal di luar istana, bisa membantu lebih banyak orang. Dan itu membuatku senang dan bahagia."

"Walaupun kau lebih sering mendapat kecaman dari mereka?"

Sakura mengerling. "Tidak apa-apa. Karena kau yang akan berdiri di depanku, 'kan?"

Sasuke mendengus. "Percaya diri sekali..."

Sakura tersenyum lebar. Perjalanan kali ini terasa lebih melegakan. Sungguh. Perjalanan mereka memang tidak akan berakhir hari ini. Masih banyak tempat-tempat yang harus mereka datangi, untuk menimba ilmu, untuk menyalurkan ilmu mereka. Namun, dia tak perlu takut lagi karena pemuda setengah elf itu yang akan menemaninya. Bukankah kedengarannya sangat menyenangkan?

.

Selesai.

.

A/N : Semoga menikmati dan terima kasih sudah membaca! #kecupkecup.

**eternality** (a.k.a. _stop for a moment_)

[Published: 05-08-11]


End file.
